


Encouragement

by sardonyx164



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hypnotism, Massages, Nosebleeds, One-Shot, Platonic Kissing, Screenplay/Script Format, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Nigel and Chad go on a two person mission.The mission involves reducing Nigel's (and Chad's) cortisol levels.[That word count, though...nice.]
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Kudos: 5
Collections: HMS Twelve Hundred Seventy Four





	Encouragement

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea where this fic could fit in with my timeline...
> 
> Does it take place during the time where Chad is still Supreme Leader?  
> Is this a dream that Chad and/or Nigel is having? If so, then when does this dream happen? Before or after Chad's betrayal? What about during my other fic, Operation Domiciliate? Are Chad and/or Nigel daydreaming the events of this fic while they're living on Deimos?
> 
> ...I was so overwhelmed by questions that I just gave up and decided to make this fic a one-shot.
> 
> (And no, I didn't complete this fic today. I started working on it on June 2, I believe. I finished editing this fic on June 5 or 6.)
> 
> PS: I have to say something right here. On June 2, I was getting really upset over the state of the world, and I just...had to write something super fluffy to help me feel better. And it worked. I mean, sometimes you have to write fluffy stuff to help you feel better, you know?

_[Scene: the Moon Base’s break room; the sofa inside the room has been unfolded into a bed. Chad opens the door and gestures for Nigel to enter the room. Chad then closes the door behind Nigel]_

**Nigel:** So, Chad, you said that we would be completing a two person mission here?

 **Chad:** Yeah, that’s right.

 **Nigel:** [confused] So...what exactly _is_ the mission?

 **Chad:** [putting his hand on Nigel’s shoulder] The mission is...to lower your cortisol levels.

 **Nigel:** Huh?

 **Chad:** [squeezing Nigel’s shoulder] Oh, sorry. Um, cortisol is a hormone that is required for nutrition regulation, inflammation reduction, and so on. But if you have too _much_ cortisol, then you’re going to... feel _really_ ill. I... don’t want to get into too much detail, but trust me when I say that high levels of cortisol is _not_ good for your system. [squeezing Nigel’s shoulder again] You understand?

 **Nigel:** [nods] Yes.

 **Chad** : Alright, what did I just say?

 **Nigel:** [clearing his throat] High levels of cortisol are unhealthy, and the reason why you brought me here is to get my cortisol levels down to a healthy amount.

 **Chad:** [smiling softly] Alright, glad you get it. Now, then...take off your glasses and lie down on the bed, please.

_[Nigel stares at Chad for a few seconds before slowly taking off his glasses and putting them on the table. Nigel then looks at the bed for a brief moment before looking back at Chad]_

**Nigel:** [blushing] Um, are you going to, uh...give me more, uh...”encouragement”?

 **Chad:** [smirks] Yup. I know how much you like my way of “encouraging” you, especially when my _beautiful_ whispering voice is involved~

_[Nigel eagerly lies down on the bed in a supine position and rests his head on a soft white pillow. Nigel then looks up at Chad with anticipation]_

**Nigel:** [turning redder] Um...I’m ready, sir.

 **Chad:** [blushing] Wonderful. [rubbing his hands together] Now I’ll start by giving you a shoulder rub, and then I’ll slowly move up to your scalp, okay? [Nigel nods] Okay, good. Now just close your eyes and relax...

_[Chad starts to gently massage Nigel’s shoulders/collarbone. Nigel closes his eyes and sighs with pleasure as he feels his muscle tension fade]_

**Nigel:** [softly] Oh, Chad... this is exactly what I needed~

 _[Chad says nothing, but he does give Nigel a grateful smile as he continues to_ _massag_ _e the younger boy’s shoulder/collarbone area._ _Nigel also says nothing, but he doesn’t have to say anything; his sighs of pleasure and happy hums say it all for him._ _After about ten minutes of massaging Nigel’s shoulder/collarbone, Chad slowly_ _moves his hands up to Nigel’s scalp/temple and starts to massage the aforementioned areas. Nigel continues to sigh with pleasure as he feels his headache fade]_

 **Nigel:** Oh, that feels _nice_...you should be a masseuse, Chad~

 **Chad** : [turning redder] Oh, um...wow. What a nice, um, thing to say...

 **Nigel:** [worried] Chad? Are you-- [Chad gently presses his fingers against his temple] – _ah~_! 

**Chad** : [tuts] Nigel, didn’t I tell you to _relax_? [pressing his fingers against Nigel’s temple a few times] Your cortisol levels need to fall to a healthy level; that’s why you’re here right now. Don’t you remember?

 **Nigel:** [through happy hums] I...I _do_ remember, but, _ah_ , sometimes I just can’t help but get worried about you...

 **Chad:** [warmly] And _that_ is why I love you so much~

_[The room is filled with a peaceful silence once more (except for Nigel’s happy sighs and hums, of course) as Chad continues massaging Nigel’s scalp/temple. After about ten minutes, Chad slowly lifts his hands off of Nigel, who has a blissful look on his face]_

**Nigel:** Thank you, Chad.

 **Chad:** [bashfully toeing at the ground] It was, um, no trouble, Nigel. But, um, I still need to give you some, uh, encouragement, okay?

 **Nigel:** [slowly closing his eyes] Okay...

_[Chad softly kisses Nigel’s forehead and tiptoes away from the bed. Nigel hears the sound of Chad putting his helmet on a table...and then after a few moments, he suddenly feels Chad pouncing on him. Nigel instantly opens his eyes to see that Chad is inches away from his face]_

**Chad:** [winking at Nigel] Hey~

 **Nigel:** [speaking quickly] Chad, hold on a minute! I’m, uh, not ready for your, um, encouragement yet!

 **Chad:** [quickly moving his face away from Nigel] Oh, no...Nigel, I’m--

_[Nigel pulls Chad closer and kisses the older boy on the nose. Chad lets out a small squeak at the kiss]_

**Nigel:** [slyly] Okay. _Now_ I’m ready for your encouragement.

_[Chad turns very red and stammers for a bit before snapping out of his lovestruck state. His blank look slowly turns into a playful smirk]_

**Chad** : [humming happily] You’re so cute. [kisses Nigel’s nose] Thanks for the lovely kiss, by the way~

_[Nigel blushes and chuckles happily as Chad kisses his nose again. Chad then gently takes Nigel’s hands and positions them so that they’re now lying on either side of Nigel’s head...]_

**Chad:** [softly whispering into Nigel’s ear] Hey, Nigel. I want you to just forget about everything else for now and focus all of your attention on me~

 **Nigel:** [shuddering with pleasure] Sure thing...

_[...and then he starts gently massaging Nigel’s palms using his thumbs. Nigel closes his eyes and sighs happily at the gentle touch]_

**Chad:** Okay, Nigel, I want you to call yourself a heroic adorable boy. Can you do that for me~?

 **Nigel:** [shudders again] Yes...I’m a heroic adorable boy...

 **Chad:** [softly kissing Nigel’s temple] Good. Now call yourself a beautiful angel~

 **Nigel:** [sighing softly] I’m a beautiful angel...

 **Chad:** [softly kissing Nigel’s temple a few times] Nice job. Now I want you to sing for me. Let me hear your lovely singing voice~

 **Nigel:** [softly singing in a decent voice] So take me back in time to another world, where you can be mine...[Chad kisses his temple some more]...hmm, we don’t have to worry when you’re by my side...

_[Nigel hums the rest of the song as his attention starts focusing more on Chad’s soft breathing and gentle massaging]_

**Chad:** [kissing Nigel’s cheek] Wonderful singing, Nigel. Please remember that you have the singing voice of an _angel_ , okay~?

 **Nigel:** [shuddering some more] Okay...

 **Chad:** Repeat what I just said to you, then~

 **Nigel:** [entranced] Hmm~

 **Chad:** Nigel? [softly kissing Nigel’s face a few times] Hey, Nigel~? You listening~?

 **Nigel:** [shuddering again] Ah...I’m heroic, adorable, and beautiful...[Chad softly kisses his face again]...ah, I have a lovely singing voice~

 **Chad:** [kissing Nigel’s temples] Excellent. Now then, Nigel...how are you feeling?

 **Nigel:** Ah... I feel as light as a feather~

 **Chad:** Good, good. That means your cortisol levels have dropped down to an acceptable level. In other words, you just completed your mission.

 **Nigel:** [not noticing his bleeding nose] I sure did...

 **Chad:** Yup. [moving his face away from Nigel] Now how about we... [noticing Nigel’s nosebleed]...cuddle for a bit...? [Nigel perks up] Uh, hold on a minute, Nigel. You have, uh, a bloody nose. Let me take care of that for you.

_[Chad sits up, pulls Nigel into his lap, and gently pinches Nigel’s nose with his fingers. Nigel and Chad look at each other for a moment before smiling awkwardly at each other]_

**Chad:** Just...let me take care of this nosebleed for you, and then we can cuddle up to each other, okay?

 **Nigel:** Um, understood, sir. [smiling warmly] And... thank you, sir.

 **Chad:** [returning the smile] Hey. You don't have to thank me. I'm just happy to see you healthy.

End

**Author's Note:**

> You know how people can never hear certain words the same way again?
> 
> Dangan Ronpa fans have 'hope' and 'despair'.
> 
> Sam and Max fans have 'bliss'.
> 
> And now, fans of my fics will have 'encouragement'.
> 
> ...Oh, this applies to songs, too!
> 
> Dangan Ronpa fans have The Flea Waltz and Clair de Lune.
> 
> Fans of my fics have the Sonic R soundtrack, especially 'Number One' and 'Back in Time' (Nigel sings the latter).
> 
> ...Just something I wanted to point out.


End file.
